mass_effect_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega
Built in the mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid, Omega has been a haven for criminals, terrorists, and malcontents for thousands of years. At times, the station has lain idle and abandoned for centuries, only to be reactivated by a new group of outlaws seeking a fresh start. The space station's original elegant design has given way to haphazard expansion by scrabbling factions of every species. There is no central government or unifying authority on Omega, and nobody can recall a time there ever was one. Omega contains several districts, such as: * Carrd District - A district controlled by the elcor. An ongoing war between volus and batarians in a neighboring district in 2183 forced merchants and customers alike to move their business over to the relative stability of this district. * Doru District - A district located near several vital Omega utility systems, including a water treatment facility, the main ventilation system, and the station's central support column. Cerberus fortified the area during their occupation in 2186. * Fumi District - A district the Talons raided to free civilians during the Cerberus occupation of Omega in 2186. * Gozu District - A residential area in the lower levels of Omega accessible by shuttle, notable for being the location of the Omega Clinic. Once policed by the Blue Suns, the district fell into chaos after being quarantined to prevent the spread of an unknown plague in 2185. * Kenzo District - A district where Garm and the Blood Pack were allegedly carrying out a large gun running operation in 2185. This turned out to be a ruse set up by Sidonis for Archangel so that Omega's gangs could attack Archangel's hideout. * Kima District - '''Another residential area that borders Gozu District. The vigilante Archangel and his team occupied a building in Kima District in 2185 where they were cornered by the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. * '''Tuhi District - A commercial area filled with shops and businesses, including Tuhi District Storage, that is located near Aria's Bunker. Cerberus fortified this area during their occupation in 2186. * Zeta District - A district where Cerberus deployed Rampart Mechs during their occupation in 2186. Recent History: The occupation of Omega gave Cerberus a huge strategic advantage during the Reaper invasion of 2186, bolstering their mobility throughout the Galaxy. Cerberus would overuse the mining facilities of Omega, pushing the mining equipment of the asteroid to its limits. Cerberus had difficulties maintaining the occupation, however. The Talons gang led by Nyreen Kandros is one of those groups still able to resist the occupation. In order to contain the civilian population, General Oleg Petrovsky erected large energy-intensive force fields throughout the station along with a large number of mechs and troops to maintain order. Cerberus also conducted experiments with the Reaper-based adjutants in Omega. Initially this proved to be disaster. Large sections of Omega had to be shut down and sealed at a great cost of lives to contain outbreaks of uncontrolled Adjutants. Further experimentation would give Cerberus a full control of these creatures. After his defeat, Petrovsky surrendered himself and ordered his troops to stand down, but Aria decided that he would be executed on the spot. With Omega hers to rule once more, Aria announced its liberation to the citizenry, and vowed to never lose the station again. After the fall of the Citadel, Omega is currently one of the only places in the galaxy that is not yet swarming with reapers. Millions of soldiers and refugees alike have now flocked to Omega in hopes of surviving, and it is now facing an overpopulation crisis. Murders by local gangs have skyrocketed, and there is a crime wave passing through. To survive on Omega, one must be well armed.